fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Caillou (GoAnimate)
Summary Classic Caillou is the primary antagonist and main protagonist of Classic Caillou ''videos. He is the evil version of Caillou, as he is a lot worse than Caillou. However, he does do some heroic acts. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least '''9-B, likely 9-A '| '''8-C '| At least '8-C '| possibly '8-C '| '''higher '''with powers, weapons, equipment, and crafts '''Name: Classic Caillou Origin: Classic Caillou Gets Grounded. Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly 4 or older Classification: Troublemaker, Brother, Counterpart, Kid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Agility, Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (has great mastery of ray guns and normal or advanced firearms, genius with toy guns, tasers, etc., skilled with melee weapons, attended military school, fought Clementine's Mom in armed combat and won), Broadway Force, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, Fourth Wall Awareness, Martial Arts, GoAnimate Logic, Stealth Knowledge, Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Acrobatics, Social Influencing (can use one or more troublemakers/friends to help him), Animal Manipulation (can get help from animals to cause trouble and/or danger), Portal Creation, Summoning (can summon other troublemakers, or just summon friends/allies. Summoned the Crying Children from FNaF. Summoned possessed FNaF plushies), Pressure Points, Weather Manipulation (created a device that allowed him to control the world's weather), Ice Manipulation via freeze ray, Soul Manipulation (can collect souls), Rage Power Attack Potency: Wall level '(can wrestle and ragdoll one or more of his friends. Stronger than Rosie, who can trade blows with Doris, who beat up Boris. Kicked a hole in a fence. Overpowered several police officers. Tore apart a large house with friends. Can harm characters with comparable or superior durability. Can ragdoll Daisy who overpowers adults and harms adults regularly), likely '''Small Building level '(can fight and overpower those who can physically hurt him. Overpowered a nurse. Dominated kids and/or adults at a school, bar, etc.. Can harm adults. Injured Ms Martin who fought on par with Cody, though she got subdued. Was able to hold himself away from gale force winds and an A Level 5 Tornado, that can lift, throw, and destroy houses, cars, skyscrapers, towers, etc.) | 'Building level '(can hurt Doris and trade blows with his siblings. Can injure Clementine's mom. Harmed firefighters. Fought against Ms. Martin who is stronger than him) | At least 'Building level '(Defeated and harmed nurses and doctors) | possibly 'Building level '(can destroy buildings. Can overpower numbers of people) | 'higher '''with powers, weapons, equipment, and crafts 'Speed: Superhuman '(outran a car and outran several raging bulls) with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (blitzes adults. Can blitz police officers and/or bodyguards. Dodged high-speed sports cars), with up to '''Supersonic+ '''attack speed with weapons and combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(can lift and ragdoll multiple people and/or adults) | possibly '''Class 10 '(held himself away from a tornado) '''Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class '''| '''Building Class | At least Building Class '| possibly '''Building Class '| 'higher '''with powers, weapons, equipment, and crafts 'Durability: At least Wall level '(can tank hits from people), likely '''Small Building level '(survived an explosion) | 'Building level '(survived getting hit by cars and getting blasted through buses) | At least 'Building level '(withstood missiles) | possibly 'Building level ' '''Stamina: Extremely high, limitless in fights Range: Standard melee range, higher with long-range weapons, ray guns, inventions, firearms, etc. | Extended melee range with sports equipment, balls, BB Gun, laser-watch, and equipment, higher with GoAnimate Logic or technology Standard Equipment: Various long-range weapons, ray guns, etc. | Flashlight, laser-watch, BB Gun, balls, and sports equipment * Optional Equipment: Inventions, anything he finds or crafts, anything from his opponent's verse. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (displays levels of intelligence higher than grades, mainly with variants such as his clever social commentary and intelligent thinking. Demonstrates skill in martial arts, such as Savate, Jujitsu, Taijutsu, etc.. Displays frightening accuracy with weapons, such as ray guns, normal/advanced firearms, and others. Very talented craftsman. Good with melee weapons. Masters strategies and tactics/ Bested the plans of Clyde and is a polyglot) Weaknesses: Arrogant, mean-spirited Category:GoAnimate Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Animal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Rage Users Category:Acrobatics Users